J'ai chaud, j'ai mal Mais j'aime ça
by Lukanyy
Summary: J'ai chaud. Mon corps brûle. Une voix. Où suis-je? Qui me brise, m'enflamme? Yaoi ////LA SUITE: J'ai chaud, je suis habillé en gigolo...c'est quoi ce délire? Je me suis encore fait avoir, ça n'arrivera plus...ici et maintenant,...///FINI et Illu de Herkal
1. Où suis je?

Hello.

Persos pas à moi mais aux auteurs, etc de Eyeshield 21.

Attention, scène qui peut être vue comme choquante. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.

Relation entre hommes, si ça ne vous dit rien, faites un petit clic pour retourner sur vos pas. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Persos dont le caractère (et les attitudes et actions) est (sont) légèrement différent(es) par rapport au manga.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Hum.

Où suis-je ?

Ma tête…me fait mal.

Mon corps est lourd.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger le moindre muscle.

Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Où suis-je ?

-Ha …oui.

Quelqu'un parle.

Je n'arrive pas comprendre.

Quelqu'un est près de moi.

Je ressens un mouvement.

Il faut que je me réveille.

C'est si dur.

.

Haaa

.

J'ai mal.

J'ai chaud.

J'ai la nausée.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne vois rien.

Tout est si trouble.

Mon corps me répond à peine.

.

Où suis-je ?

Comment sui-je arrivé là ?

.

Haaa, ça fait mal !

Qu'est ce qui me fait mal ?

Je n'arrive pas à savoir. J'ai juste ...mal.

Une sensation d'envahissement qui me brûle.

Il faut que mon corps réponde. Je dois bouger, partir d'ici, savoir qui est là, qui me fait du mal.

Je

Dois

Savoir !

.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment et ma vision s'éclaircit.

J'ai mal ! Là, en bas. Ça me brûle, ça m'envahit.

.

Je pleure.

.

Mon corps se réveille et je bouge légèrement.

.

- Tu te réveilles, enfin !

.

Quoi !

Cette voix !

Non, je ne peux y croire.

J'ai mal.

J'ai chaud.

J'étouffe !

.

Haaa

Je viens de gémir.

.

Je me rends compte que je suis …

Nu.

Qu'une main vient d'enserrer mon sexe.

Qu'un souffle me chatouille la gorge.

Que mon corps glisse sur le drap dans un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Que j'ai mal.

Que quelqu'un pénètre mon corps.

Me touche de manière intime sur la seule partie de mon corps…dont je ne pensais jamais qu'elle serait touchée, prise, caressée d'une telle façon.

Et ça brûle…brûlait.

Et là, ça va mieux, même si la sensation est toujours désagréable.

.

-Si étroit p'tit ! Hum, tu es si bon.

.

Cette voix, j'avais oublié qu'elle était là.

Je la reconnais…mais.

.

Souviens toi ! Souviens toi ! Souviens toi !!

.

-Alors on se réveille ?

.

Cette manière de me parler, si familière et lointaine.

Au creux de mon oreille.

Ce souffle chaud qui me donne chaud.

Et pourtant une voix qui d'habitude me semble haineuse, moqueuse.

J'ai peur.

Peur de la reconnaître.

De la reconnaître parmi tous ces gens que je connais.

Ces gens qui ne me veulent pas du bien d'habitude.

D'habitude…toujours.

.

Cette voix là ne me veut jamais du bien.

Cette voix là veut m'écraser.

Cette voix veut que je lui obéisse.

Cette voix veut que je m'enterre et que je disparaisse devant ses yeux.

A tout jamais.

Que mon souffle s'éteigne, pour mieux le glorifier.

Et pourtant, cette voix, je voulais qu'elle me reconnaisse.

Qu'elle arrête de me voir comme un moins que rien.

.

Hum, je devrais dire _ces_ voix. Elles m'attirent tellement. Je donnerai tout pour elles.

Pour les entendre, s'adresser à moi. M'aimer. Me câliner. Me voir grandir. Me prêter attention. Veiller sur moi.

Comme je les aimerai, câlinerai,…comme je leur prêterai attention. Elles seraient le centre de ma vie.

.

-Ha, si bon.

.

Mais cette voix me blesse toujours et encore.

Et là, je redoute d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Pour confirmer mon doute.

Car je pense la reconnaître cette voix.

.

Bien qu'elle soit hachée, essoufflée, teinte de désir…pour moi ? Je n'ose y croire.

Et pourtant, mes yeux s'ouvrent et j'ai mal et je me sens bien. J'ai chaud.

Et mes yeux se pose sur cette voix, cette personne qui se meut tout près de moi.

Trop proche de moi !

.

-Enfin, tu ouvres les yeux et me vois. Alors comment te sens… ha tu, Sena-kun ?

.

Non !

Si !

C'est lui !

Il me hait, que fait –il là ?

Que fais-je ici ?

Où suis-je ?

.

J'ai mal et j'ai chaud.

.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment à nouveau.

Et je m'aperçois.

De sa nudité.

De la mienne.

De mon corps en sueur.

Du sien qui me cloue à quoi d'ailleurs.

Des draps.

Un lit ?

.

Mmh

.

Et je gémis à nouveau.

Que me fait-il ?

J'avais mal.

Physiqument.

J'ai mal.

Au plus profond de mon être.

Doit-il me briser à chacune de nos rencontres ?

.

- Arrête de fermer les yeux Sena-kun. Force ce corps, ton corps à ressentir ce que je lui fais. Ressens le plaisir que je te donne…contre ton gré.

.

Et j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et je ressens cette pénétration.

Et je comprends ce mouvement de va-et-vient.

Cette douleur plus tôt, cette chaleur et le désir ressenti par mon corps…ressenti à contrecoeur.

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux.

Je ne fais rien pour les retenir.

.

Une langue vient s'abreuver sur mes joues.

.

- Si beau. Si délectable. Pourquoi pleures tu ? Je te fais du mal ? Tu as l'habitude. Même si dans cette situation, c'est une première. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps.

- Ha. Non.

.

Non ? Oui !

Et sa langue envahit ma bouche.

Et toujours cette chaleur. Ce sexe qui me pénètre.

Le mien qui s'est redressé sous les caresses de la main de cette voix.

.

Je pleure dans mon être et dans mon cœur.

Cette voix, je l'aime mais elle ne le sait pas. Je me suis toujours tu. Et là, elle me brise.

Et je me laisse faire.

Je la laisse prendre son plaisir. Je la laisse souffler sur mon corps, chuchoter à mon oreille.

.

Et je ferme les yeux. Pour oublier.

Si j'en avais la force, je me boucherai les oreilles.

Mais mes mains me semblent vidées de leur force.

.

- Allons Sena-kun, n'essaie pas d'oublier que je suis là, ce que je te fais, le plaisir que je te fais ressentir. Tu te réveilles seulement mais ton corps me montre ce que tu désires vraiment. Et ce n'est pas cet oubli, ce repli dans lequel tu t'enfermes. Ouvre les yeux et bouge avec moi.

- Non… ha. Laisse moi !

.

Me laisser ? Suis-je fou ? Non, je laisse la raison me guider. Mon cœur est trop loin, brisé pour avoir son mot à dire.

Je sens le mouvement s'accélérer et mon corps réagit malgré moi.

.

- Ouvre les yeux Sena. Je ne me répeterai plus. Pleure tout ce que tu veux mais ouvre les yeux. Je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer plus longtemps.

.

Je ne veux pas. Mais je lui obéis.

-Bien. Ha, ….hummmm. Les déchets /poussée/ ne savent…/poussée/ qu'obéir et se ...mmh soumettre aux dieux.

.

.

.

Agon.

Me fait si mal.

.

Mes larmes coulent.

Ma raison s'éteint.

Mon corps, mon cœur sont en lambeau.

Et je me laisse aller au plaisir qu'il me procure.

Mon corps s'arque malgré moi.

Je me mords la main.

Où ai –je trouver la force de la bouger ?

Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Au loin, j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre…

.

Qui me verra au plus bas ?

Pleurant, désirant, sous Agon ?

* * *

Hum, Bonjour.

Fic un peu spéciale pour moi vu que c'est une première dans l'écriture d'une scène de ce type.

En espérant que vous appréciez...

Je suis en train de rédiger la suite ( oui parce que si je ne le fais pas tout de suite je vais perdre mon courage et mes idées) donc pas d'inquiétude, vous verrez la suite (et fin de cette fic).

Vos critiques et appréciations sont les bienvenues.

Bonne journée à toutes et tous.

Lysias (Ya-ha?!) toujours en mode Hiruma


	2. Plus tôt dans la journée

Bonjour à tous

Même ptit blabla qu'avant.

Persos pas à moi mais aux auteurs, etc de Eyeshield 21.

Attention, scène qui peut être vue comme choquante. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.

Relation entre hommes, si ça ne vous dit rien, faites un petit clic pour retourner sur vos pas. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Persos dont le caractère (et les attitudes et actions) est (sont) légèrement différent(es) par rapport au manga.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Tandis qu'une personne ouvre la porte, nous voit et se rapproche sous l'ordre de Agon, j'essaye de me souvenir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Plus tôt dans la journée..._

.

- Sena ! Amène toi !

- J'arrive Monta-kun ! J'avais oublié mon portefeuille.

- Hum, Ha, bah heureusement que tu l'as maintenant, parce que je n'ai pas de quoi te payer les attractions.

- Mais pour Mamori, tu as.

- Je sors avec elle, pas avec toi Sena !

.

La journée avait bien commencé.

Petit dèj peinard.

Maman/ Papa ne me harcelait plus en période de vacances.

Aujourd'hui c'était jour de fête : attractions et vendeurs à gogo. Comme dirait Hiruma-san : Ya-ha !

.

Enfin, tout est presque parfait.

Monta est casé et moi, j'aimerai l'être.

Mais avant, je dois trouver le courage de me déclarer.

Et c'est là que réside le nœud du problème.

Je n'ai pas envie de mourir avant d'avoir fait ma déclaration : parce que je ne suis pas digne de leur parler.

J'aime deux personnes et …c'est dur.

Je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir après ma déclaration : parce que je suis un idiot pour avoir osé leur demander ça, pour avoir espérer avoir le droit d'être à leur niveau.

.

Si je me déclare, je préfère en profiter.

.

Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

Je suis trop couillon et je le reconnais.

.

Alors, je mate discrètement.

Rarement, parce qu'on ne les croise pas si souvent que ça.

Juste, sur le terrain, quand ils ne voient en moi qu'un numéro 21 à écraser.

.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne plus penser à eux.

Je vais m'amuser.

.

.

.

.

Charrier Monta, m'amuser sur des attractions, manger des beignets devant Mamori-nee.

.

.

Petit bonheur dans ma triste vie. (Mais je n'en pleure pas pour autant).

Je dois juste…

Les oublier.

Définitivement.

.

Mais c'est là que le bas blesse.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Depuis le temps, je devrai me faire une raison.

Quand je pense à eux je …/mode jeune vierge énamourée ON/ …

J'avais dit que je n'y pensais pas…/jette au loin le mode énamourée/

.

Ça me saoule de penser à eux quand ils sont là, quand ils ne sont pas là, quand ils me toisent et me méprisent, quand il me traite de déchet mais ne supporte pas sa défaite.

.

.

.

.

-Hé Sena, Mamori et moi nous allons …

.

Ce que me dit Monta-kun a de plus en plus de mal à s'enregistrer.

Pourquoi ?

.

Ils sont là.

.

Impossible !

- Sena, Senaaaa

- Hum, Mamo-nee ?

- Monta-kun et moi allons à deux dans le château « Love love story » à deux. Tu nous attends ici ?

- Hum, oui oui…

.

Vive les réponses réflexes.

Allez faire ce que vous voulez, mon centre d'attention est désormais loin derrière vous.

Je ne vous vois plus.

Je ne vous vois pas vous éloigner.

Je ne vois qu'eux.

Dont lui, entouré de filles.

Encore.

.

Il ne mérite ni mes larmes ni mon amour.

En même temps…qui suis-je pour dire ça ?

.

Ils ne savent pas ce que je ressens. Puis-je les punir d'agir comme bon leur semble et de ne pas faire attention à moi alors que je ne fais pas l'effort d'attirer leur attention. Puis-je ne pas leur en vouloir de ne pas être de leur monde?

.

Et je reste là, bousculé par la foule, mon sac sur l'épaule.

Je les observe.

Les deux frères.

Les deux jumeaux.

Agon et Unsui.

.

.

Il m'a vu.

Il lui parle.

Ils m'ont vu.

.

Unsui est toujours gentil avec moi. Enfin, amical, poli.

Mais Agon,…c'est une autre affaire. Lui, s'il pouvait me découper au sabre laser...Obi-Wan Kenobi versus Dark Vador...je disparais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire... Qui prendra le rôle de Luke Sky' et me regrettera?

.

Et pourtant, je les aime.

J'aime leur ressemblance, leur différence.

Leurs secrets.

Ils sont tellement différents et similaires à la fois.

Je veux en savoir plus sur eux, toujours plus.

Mais découvrir petit à petit.

Comme une surprise dont on ne le lasse jamais.

.

.

.

J'ai du les suivre et bouger au final, parce que là, je suis contre un mur.

Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là.

L'amour, ça me rend naze (plus que d'habitude oui). Ça me saoule, c'est infernal.

.

.

Ils se sont séparés. Unsui avec les autres joueurs.

Agon avec ses filles.

.

Et je les ai perdu de vue.

Je ne sais pas où je suis.

.

-Haaaa

.

On m'attrape et on me tire.

Qui ?

.

Dans une ruelle.

.

- Tch, Sena-kun, tu n'es pas très discret. Je t'ai vu nous observer. Et pas qu'aujourd'hui. Que veux tu ? Que cache tes yeux ?

.

Je n'ose répondre.

.

Agon me perce, me transperce de son regard.

.

Je suis écrasé contre le mur. Son corps si chaud contre le mien.

.

- Que veux –tu ?

.

Un courage venu de je ne sais où s'empare de moi. La peur de mourir est oubliée. Ou c'est elle qui me pousse.

Peu importe.

Ses yeux, dans les miens, sa main sur mon col, son corps contre le mien.

Je brûle. Il m'enflamme.

Je réponds.

- Toi, lui. Vous deux. C'est ce que je veux.

.

De surprise, il me lâche.

Ses yeux fouille les miens.

.

- Ha bon, tu nous veux ? Penses tu avoir le droit de nous regarder, de nous toucher ? Oublie nous, déchet !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà essayé.

.

Déchet.

Ma respiration est difficile. Le souffle me manque.

Mon dos est à nouveau contre le mur.

Il m'embrasse.

Sans douceur. Ça fait mal, mais c'est si bon.

.

Ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt.

Son corps se colle au mien.

Sa bouche est sur ma gorge.

Je gémis.

Et me frotte contre lui.

.

- Tu me désires ptit.

.

Oui !

- Haaa

.

Et lui aussi, je le sens contre moi, chaud, dur, agressif.

.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et je sens quelque chose sur ma langue.

J'essaye de stopper le baiser et de recracher.

Sa main sur ma gorge m'étrangle.

.

- Si tu recraches, tu es mort.

.

Il me relâche et j'avale.

Que m'a-t-il donné ?

.

- Tu verras, tu te sentiras bien après.

.

De la drogue ?

Peu à peu, ma vision se brouille.

Mon corps devient lourd.

Je me sens tomber mais il me rattrape.

.

Mes yeux se ferme sur son sourire. Sa victoire.

.

Il va me tuer, me briser.

.

Qu'importe.

.

* * *

Tcho, la suite comme promis.

Je continue pour essayer d'achever.

En espérant que vous appréciez toujours autant.

A bientôt.

Luka en mode Hiruma Ya-ha.


	3. Douleur, vengeance et victoire

Hello.

Persos pas à moi mais aux auteurs, etc de Eyeshield 21.

Attention, scène qui peut être vue comme choquante. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.

Relation entre hommes, si ça ne vous dit rien, faites un petit clic pour retourner sur vos pas. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Persos dont le caractère (et les attitudes et actions) est (sont) légèrement différent(es) par rapport au manga.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

La porte s'ouvre, au loin derrière moi.

.

Qui me verra, gémissant sous Agon ?

Qui verra mon corps répondre à son désir ?

Qui verra les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues ?

.

- Ferme la porte derrière toi, à clef ! Et approche toi !

.

Agon se relève.

Mon corps a un moment de répit.

.

- Alors p'tit frère ! T'as vu ce que je nous ai trouvé. Un tout nouveau jouet à briser. Il est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

.

Frère ? Unsui ?

Je trouve la force de me relever sur le côté.

.

Je croise son regard.

.

Il a pitié de moi.

Il ne fera rien contre son frère.

.

Agon m'aura donc brisé jusqu'au bout.

.

Il me retourne complètement.

Je suis à genoux sur le lit.

Des larmes coulent toujours.

.

Unsui ne doit pas voir ça.

Et en même temps, j'aimerai qu'il me sauve.

Qu'il me sauve d'Agon, de mon désir, de cette situation qui me tue.

.

- Baisse ton froc p'tit frère. Laisse le te goûter. Il te veut, il me l'a dit. Il nous veut. …Alors il va nous avoir.

.

Aucune réaction.

.

- U-chan ! Obéis !

.

Agon me pénètre à nouveau.

Ça brûle mais ça ne fait plus aussi mal.

Je me surprends à aimer ça. Mon corps se tend vers l'arrière, recherche le contact.

.

-Regarde le p'tit frère, il nous veut/ poussée/ en lui.

.

Mes yeux croisent ceux d'Unsui.

Je vois son corps prêt à partir.

Je vois son corps qui bouge pour partir.

Il ne veut pas être ici.

.

Encore une fois, je ne sais ce qui me prend.

Mon bras accroche le sien.

Mes doigts enserrent son poignet.

.

Je ne le laisserai pas partir.

Je ne le laisserai pas m'oublier ici.

Je ne le laisserai pas culpabiliser derrière la porte.

Il participera à l'action.

Et…

.

-Tu vois ptit frère, il ne veut pas que tu partes.

.

Agon va et vient en moi. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches et me tiennent immobile.

Mon bras supporte difficilement mon poids et les assauts contre mon cœur, mon corps. Ma tête s'enfonce dans les draps.

Mais je ne lâcherai Unsui pour rien au monde.

.

Qu'il regarde ce qu'il autorise son frère à faire.

A me faire.

Qu'il s'en morde les lèvres, maintenant. Qu'il regrette sa faiblesse de ne jamais intervenir.

Cette fois-ci, il interviendra, malgré lui ?

.

Je gémis, Agon aussi.

Sa voix me transporte.

Ma prise se ressert sur le poignet d'Unsui.

Il aura des marques.

Tanpis.

Tant mieux.

.

Agon accélère la cadence et dans un cri rauque se répand en moi.

Je n'ai pas joui.

Il ne s'est préoccupé que de lui.

.

Ce n'est pas grave.

.

.

Il s'affaisse sur moi et parle à son frère.

Je ne comprends pas, la tête enfoncée dans les draps.

.

Il se relève et se retire.

Je sens la chaleur qui me quitte.

Je sens son sexe qui me quitte.

Non !

Il s'assied derrière moi.

Je me relève et lui jette un œil.

Il ne me voit pas.

Un dieu ne regarde pas les déchets.

Il regarde son frère.

Il lui montre sa réussite. Sa victoire.

Il lui montre son sexe encore rouge, recouvert de ses fluides, des miens.

Il lui sourit.

.

Il ne veut pas me voir.

Je vais l'y forcer.

.

Je m'assieds et je reprends mon souffle.

Mes doigts tiennent toujours Unsui.

Ses yeux sont sur moi.

.

Mon visage se colle à lui.

A son entrejambe gonflée.

.

Il me désire ?

Il me désire !

.

Je respire à nouveau et ma joue se frotte à son sexe.

La toile de son pantalon se tend.

.

La voici.

Ma vengeance. Ma victoire.

Agon me verra.

Unsui ne pourra plus m'oublier.

Ils ne pourront plus m'oublier.

Ils seront à moi, je serai à eux.

Je ne suis pas le déchet qu'il croit que je suis.

Je ne suis plus le naïf qu'ils pensent que j'étais.

Renaissance ?

Non, juste moi qui ne me cache plus.

Ce que j'ai gardé au fond de moi ressort.

Je n'empêcherai pas cela, plus jamais.

.

Je souris.

.

.

.

La semence d'Agon s'écoule hors de moi.

Il ne s'est pas protégé.

Il sait que je n'ai rien. Je n'ai jamais eu personne.

Je sais qu'il n'a rien, qu'ils n'ont rien.

Comment ?

Je le sais…les carnets de Hiruma sont parfois très pratiques.

Ils détiennent toutes sortes d'informations.

Informations pour les menaces, sur la famille, les relations amicales et intimes,...

Même celles-ci.

Oui, j'ai lu ces carnets. Hiruma en a laissé tombé deux une fois.

.

C'était…

Très

Instructif.

.

_Merci Hiruma-san._

.

Pas besoin de protection.

Plus besoin de protection, ils ne toucheront plus personne.

D'autre que moi.

.

Je souris.

Ma seconde main se rapproche de mon visage.

Et je lève les yeux.

Unsui m'interroge.

Je souris.

.

Son pantalon est au sol.

Il est à moitié nu, devant moi.

Fièrement dressé, contre moi.

.

D'un geste sec, je le pousse contre le mur.

Il tombe assis.

.

Je me retourne vers Agon et lui souris.

.

Avant de me redresser et de me diriger vers son frère.

Il est étonné.

Ils sont étonnés.

.

Je m'assieds sur Unsui, m'empale sur sa virilité.

- C'est si bon.

.

Manifestement il n'attendait pas ça.

Ils ne m'attendaient pas comme ça.

Je bouge.

Ma main se ressert sur mon sexe.

Je frissonne.

.

- Tu as laissé ton frère agir sans rien faire. A ton tour maintenant. Montre lui, que pour une fois tu peux être meilleur que lui. Donne moi du plaisir. Fais moi jouir. Agon-kun n'y est pas parvenu.

.

Et je souris à Agon.

Sadiquement?

Moi? Jamais!

I'm naïf, petits yeux de chat et tout le tralala...

.

Je regarde Unsui, il me sourit.

Ses mains agrippent mes hanches. Il bouge.

Je bouge.

C'est bon.

Il souffle, je gémis.

Et je lui fais savoir que ça me plaît.

Je le leur fais savoir.

.

.

.

.

Je jouis.

Quelques secondes après, c'est son tour.

Je reprends ma respiration.

Lui aussi.

Mon visage se tourne vers Agon.

Il est tout proche.

Il ne sourit plus.

.

- Sale petite raclure ! Tu es à moi. Qui crois tu être pour...

- Agon, arrête. Tu ne le toucheras plus. Il est à moi.

- Quoi, tu veux mourir U-chan ?

.

Unsui ne dit rien mais sourit.

C'est la première fois que je le vois aborder le même sourire qu'Agon quand ce dernier est sur de lui.

.

Et je suis là, nu, entre eux deux.

Eux deux qui se battent pour moi.

Je souris.

Oui cela m'arrive beaucoup aujourd'hui... en dépit de ma situation.

.

-Il faut savoir partager.

.

Ils me regardent tous les deux.

.

- Jamais de la vie.

.

Agon me tire à lui. Il m'allonge sur le lit.

Il m'embrasse.

.

Délire.

Mode c'est trop cool, faisons la fiesta est enclenché. Un petit Sena danse dans ma tête.

Qui eut cru que ces deux là se battraient pour moi?

Pas moi en tout cas.

.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi et je souris.

.

Unsui est toujours au sol.

Je l'appelle.

.

Un deuxième corps s'allonge à mes côtés.

Possessifs, ils passent leurs bras autour de moi et se regardent en chien de faïence.

.

C'est trop.

Je ris.

.

Agon me fusille du regard, mais je n'en ai cure.

.

Je suis avec eux.

Ils me veulent et même si ça ne dure pas.

Je suis là.

Tant que ça durera, j'en profiterai.

J'attiserai leur désir, j'éprouverai leur rivalité pour moi.

J'éprouverai leur amour?

Je ne serai plus gentil, naïf. Je serai moi, avec eux.

.

Agon se recouche, ferme les yeux et sourit.

Ce sourire, c'est la première fois que je le vois.

Si je devais le décrire (en étant en mode autosatisfaction), je dirai que c'est un sourire heureux.

Mais dans le doute, je m'abstiens d'espérer.

Je profite, c'est tout. Un sourire, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Unsui m'embrasse dans la nuque.

Il s'allonge.

.

Je suis fatigué.

J'ai besoin de repos.

Je réfléchirai plus tard à ce qu'il m'a fait, ce que j'ai fait, ce qu'ils ont sous entendus, ce qu'ils ont dit.

Je réfléchirai plus tard à notre nudité, notre plaisir, nos sourires.

.

Un cœur qui se recolle a besoin de sommeil.

Le mien assurément aussi.

.

La suite, quand je me réveillerai…dans leurs bras, j'en suis sûr.

.

Je ris doucement.

- Dors petite raclure, sinon lors de la prochaine séance, tu ne vas pas suivre.

Je rougis.

- Bonne nuit Agon, Unsui-kun.

- Bonne nuit Sena-koi.

Un baiser sur l'épaule.

_Amants?_

_Oh yeah!_

Agon me fait un sourire supérieur et ferme les yeux.

.

Comme dirait Hiruma-san : YA-HA !

* * *

Voili voilou.

Tout est écrit et envoyé.

Ceci est la fin de l'histoire.

Si je me sens très motivée, ce qui m'arrive...hum rarement, je réfléchirai à une possible suite.

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'y en a pas.

Il n'y en a peut être pas besoin.

Dites moi...

Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions. (positives, négatives, appréciatives...tant qu'elles sont un minimum constructives)

Un petit merci à Herkal pour son commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que l'histoire et la manière de la mettre en scène (rédaction, rythme, ...) t'ont plu.

Sinon je n'aimais pas Agon plus que ça mais j'ai craqué en voyant une vidéo sur Youtube ... ( pour la trouver tapez: Eyeshield 21 Weeek (News) Complete ) les autres joueurs qui apparaissent ont tous l'air super sympa.. hum ..

A une prochaine (cad à un autre moment de grande motivation de ma part..;mode flagada On)

Luka

.

Ya ha


	4. T'es sex, baby!

Tcho!!

Bon, hum...moi le retour.

En fait cette fic ne devait pas avoir de suite.

Mais...

Il y a toujours un mais, isn'it?

Mais suite à vos reviews, à l'enthousiame exprimé et à moi qui réfléchissais également au réveil, aux réaction etc...bah je me suis laissée avoir par moi-même, enfin par mon côté inventif, courageux et travailleur (dieu sait qu'il se faisait rare ces dernières années en matière de fiction).

Et donc, une idée a surgit.

Comme elle ne faisait pas partie de mon idée de départ, j'ai essayé de l'adapter afin de poursuivre au mieux dans l'état d'esprit de notre très cher eyeshield 21 adoré.

Il y a bien sûr une évolution disons intérieure, toujours dans la lancée du début de notre ptit Sena mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite non prévue mais qu'il m'a été agréable d'écrire et d'imaginer.

Sinon, à part ça, toujours le même blabla...

Persos pas à moi mais aux auteurs, etc de Eyeshield 21.

Persos dont le caractère (et les attitudes et actions) est (sont) légèrement différent(es) par rapport au manga.

Présence d'une chanson de Rihanna, c'est à elle bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une songfic mais ça met l'ambiance...ya-ha, pas de rapport précis entre les paroles de la chanson et mon texte. Juste là pour l'ambiance. Déhanchez vous, vous êtes en boîte... ;p

Bonne lecture.

ps: petits remerciements à la fin du texte.

* * *

_Please don't stop the music, mus__ic, music, music, music, music  
_

.

C'est définitif, je suis dans la merde…

Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

O'sours.

Venez me chercher.

.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

.

.

Mes yeux se ferment.

Mon corps ondule.

Ma première fois.

Ici.

Dans cet endroit.

J'espère pas que ce n'est pas la dernière.

Mais une prochaine fois … je serai mieux accompagné…

.

.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

.

.

En fait…

Je me suis laissé faire, avoir.

J'aurai du résister, me battre et les faire plier.

Qui ?

Pas _mes_ jumeaux assurément…je les ai déjà fait plier une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois.

_Haaaa_

Et je recommencerai.

Non là, je parle de…

.

Monta-kun.

Mamori-nee.

Hiruma-san.

.

._  
Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, les lumières m'aveuglent.

Me font me sentir…

Chaud. Sensuel.

S'ils étaient là…

Mes amants, mes jumeaux.

Mes lèvres esquissent un sourire.

Enfin, …s'ils étaient là.

Il ne vaut mieux pas.

Je serai déjà nu, ils se retiennent difficilement.

De me toucher.

De me goûter.

De me prendre.

.

Tout comme je me retiens difficilement de les goûter.

De les chauffer.

De les provoquer.

D'attiser leur désir.

De les chevaucher.

Je me retiens difficilement tout court en leur présence.

.

.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

.

Les trois autres.

Ils vont finir par comprendre.

Je les obligerai à accepter.

La vérité, quelle qu'elle soit.

Telle qu'elle est.

Tels qu'ils sont.

Et non pas comme eux veulent la voir.

Comme ils m'ont toujours vu.

Tel que je suis apparu.

Apparu est bien le mot.

Ce soir, j'en termine.

Avec le gentil Sena.

Le 'tu n'es pas fait pour ça, ils sont trop dangereux pour toi' Sena.

_Mamo-nee…_

Le 'qu'est tu fous avec eux, t'es barjot ? 'Sena

_Monta-kun…_

Le 'dis moi tout sur eux et leurs prochaines tactiques 'Sena

_Hiruma-san…et son carnet de menace qui n'est jamais très loin_

.

.

Ce soir est la dernière fois que je les laisse faire.

Que je les laisse me diriger, m'ordonner, me dire ' ce qui est bon pour moi'.

Franchement.

Vous n'êtes pas à ma place.

Je sais ce que je veux.

Qui je veux.

Et je les veux eux.

.

.

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor_

.  
.

J'ai chaud.

Je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus.

Je ne danse pas souvent, même si j'aime ça.

Et…

Bordel, encore un qui s'y croit.

Vas-y mon gars, il est écrit chair fraîche sur mon front.

Cul à prendre.

Plotage apprécié.

.

Ô ironie de mon cœur.

.

Est-ce leur compagnie qui a fait de moi ce que je suis ?

Font ils ressortir cette part de moi ?

Cette part qui en a marre.

De se faire marcher dessus.

De se faire traiter comme un moins que rien.

Qui en a marre de tous ces hommes en chaleur…

Ces mecs qui me mettent la main au cul depuis deux heures.

.

Je vire la main baladeuse.

Je continue de danser.

Je disais donc…

.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

.

.

Je ne disais rien parce que

Celui-là…

Il commence à m'énerver…grave.

Seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit si je ne veux pas devenir vulgaire.

.

Ce qui me passe par la tête quand je suis avec eux…c'est autrement vulgaire que ça.

Mamo-nee, tu serais surprise.

Bon.

Je crois que je vais devoir lui dire clairement.

A ce chieur pervers.

.

_Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

.

- Retire ta main s'il te plaît.

- Hum.

.

Il se colle à moi.

.

Il pue la transe.

Quel bouc.

Pas comme eux.

Ils sont …miam.

Ils sont…une glace que je veux lécher

Lécher sans fin.

Sans jamais être rassasié.

L'autre bouc ouvre la bouche.

Épargnez moi…

.

- Pas envie, t'es trop sex comme ça.

.

Ok, encore un qui comprend pas ce que veut dire non.

Je lui souris.

Il me sourit.

Mes mains sont sur son torse.

Ses yeux brillent.

Il s'y croit.

Je rêve.

.

Je le pousse.

Fort.

Il ne sourit plus.

Je me le laisse en plan.

.

J'ai toujours aussi chaud et pourtant vu ma tenue…

.

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music__._

.

Ça fait du bien.

D'être soi.

D'oser.

Refuser ce qui ne plaît pas.

J'aurai dû.

.

J'aurai dû faire ça plus tôt.

Ça fait du bien.

Ça libère.

Cette part de moi qui en a plus qu'assez de rester enfouie.  
Terrée.

A craindre…

Craindre quoi ?

Je me le demande.

Peut-être la perte de tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Mais j'ai gardé ceux qui me sont chers, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Même s'ils sont chiants.

De toute façon, je ne reculerai plus.

Quoiqu'on me dise.

Quoique qu'on tente.

Tente de me faire changer d'avis ?

De me faire changer de mecs ?

Tch, ils peuvent toujours courir.

.

._  
_

J'en ai marre.

Venez me chercher.

Agon, Unsui-kun.

.

Bon…je m'illusionne.

Ils ne savent même pas que je suis là.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je me suis fait avoir.

Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…

Je me suis retrouvé ici habillé en gigolo.

.

.

Oui, en gigolo.

Bon, enfin pas tout à fait mais quand même.

.

Un mini short.

'Ça fait ressortir ton physique et tes longues jambes Sena'

_Merci Mamo-nee_…

'C'est le pari'

Merci Monta-kun…

'Ya –ha' Prise de photos…

_Merci Hiruma-san_…

Main au cul plus tôt dans la soirée…

_Non merci Jumonji -kun_…

.

On voit que mon cul oui.

Une chemise à moitié boutonnée, manches courtes.

Une fausse cravate à moitié défaite.

Des hautes Dog Martens noire.

.

.

.

Oui ça fait gigolo.

Tch…

Et là, on se demande.

Ce que je fais en boîte habillé comme ça.

On ne se demande pas.

Pourquoi je me fais ploter.

Depuis deux heures.

.

.

_Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa_

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

_Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa_

_Please don't stop the music _

.

Vive moi et mon ancienne attitude 'je fais plaisir à tout le monde et j'accepte tout ce qu'on me propose'…

.

.

J'aurai du nier. Le fait d'avoir fait ce fichu pari.

Qui fait que je me retrouve ici.

Sans eux.

Loin d'eux.

.

.

Agon

Unsui-kun.

.

.

Bon, le bouc tente une nouvelle approche.

Il est plus grand que moi.

Plus fort.

Me faire toucher par un autre qu'eux?

Non merci.

.

Je me barre.

Cette soirée aurait pu être géniale.

Si les circonstances avaient été

Différentes.

.

.

Je vais rejoindre les autres.

.

-Hé Sena, déjà là ?

Faut-il vraiment que je réponde ?

.

-On t'a vu danser avec le grand blond là.

Le bouc ?

.

- Il avait l'air de te plaire. Allez, avoue à tonton Monta...

Pitié…

.

- Au moins tu élargis tes horizons.

.

Je vais frapper quelqu'un.

.

.

Je n'ai plus envie de danser.

J'ai envie de partir.

De les voir.

Je fais pitié, non ?

Quand ils sont là, je ne suis qu'à eux.

Quand ils ne sont pas là, je ne pense qu'à eux.

Je ne veux qu'eux.

Quand vont-ils comprendre.

.

Et ce n'est pas ce stupide pari qui y changera quoique que ce soit.

Ni ce en quoi ils ont transformé mon gage…

.

.

En y repensant bien, je me suis encore fait avoir.

.

.

Et ça me saoule...

* * *

Yopla boum,...

Voilà, l'histoire est relancée...

J'espère que vous aimez ce début, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite. ( tant que l'inspi et la motivation sont là.)

C'est incroyable, j'ai commencé par écrire cette fic en écoutant Rihanna pour être dans l'ambiance... (voui je l'ai entendu quand je suis sortie lundi soir ;p)

Mais ça me motivait trop du coup je dansais au lieu d'écrire. Du coup, je me suis mis Everything de _Jerho_...

C'est normal d'écrire un truc pareil avec une musique de fond si calme?

Je ne me cherche plus la réponse, i'm a crazy girl in a crazy world. (cfr l'autre barbie, j'en reviens pas qu'on mette encore ça aux soirées d'étudiants...)

Même si normalement, on ne peut pas...

Un tout grand merci à

-Herkal : tes commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir. Au sujet de la vidéo, je voulais ajouter : ils ont tous l'air confiants, sex et s'ils existaient, hum je serai 'collée' contre eux en soirée...surtout Shin et Agon...le premier sourit (fait rare) le second, ça lui donne un air top canon, gentil et accessible (et il n'est pas gentil). Si une jour, tu illustres cette histoire j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça peut donner. (dieu, kyni et le monde savent combien je suis incapable de dessiner autre chose qu'un bonhomme de fer XD)

- Artemis: ton commentaire m'a incité à réfléchir à une suite et à dépasser les 3 chap. j'espère que tu as aimé. Et ça va continuer puisque...j'ai décidé de faire durer le suspense...(la suite est en cours d'écriture et arrivera dans les jours qui suivent)

- Kyni: ma très chère Kyni...bouge ton p'tit cul et rédige moi ce troisième chap de Sabreclair...hophophop...fini d'être glandu! Au fait Ranma va bien?

- A toutes celles et ceux qui continuent de suivre...

.

Vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenues, surtout ici , histoire que je sache si je ne pars pas trop en live...

Bonne soirée everybody.

Luka Ya-ha...;p


	5. Le jour d'après

Tcho.

Voici la suite.

Persos pas à moi mais aux auteurs, etc de Eyeshield 21.

Attention, scène qui peut être vue comme choquante. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.

Relation entre hommes, si ça ne vous dit rien, faites un petit clic pour retourner sur vos pas. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Persos dont le caractère (et les attitudes et actions) est (sont) légèrement différent(es) par rapport au manga.

Présence d'une chanson de Gorillaz (Clint Eastwood), c'est à Damon et Jamie bien sûr. Soyons fans!

Bonne lecture.

Ps: pour les français, apparition du mot GSM portable pour vous ;p

pS: Herkal a illustré ce chapitre...Je vous invite à aller voir l'illu ( azzash. /art/ Chapter-3-90144946 ) Pensez à enlever les espaces que j'ai mis. Vous devez être enregistré sur DeviantArt et être majeur pour voir cette illu. Encore merci Herkal

* * *

A l'origine le pari tenait entre Monta-kun et moi.

Mais il s'est empressé d'en parler à tout le monde.

Ya-ha ?

Non pas de Ya-ha…

Il avait oublié.

Mamo-nee doit lui faire de ces trucs…

Auxquels je ne préfère pas penser…

Hiruma-san s'est empressé de crier haut et fort que je me devais de remplir mon 'obligation'

Carnet de menace à l'appui

Et fusil pointé sur moi...

.

.

Bon

Ils ont bien compris que je n'allais pas leur répondre.

Monta a arrêté de parler.

Mamo-nee me regarde, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Je tourne la tête.

J'ai chaud

Ils me manquent.

Faut que je parte discrètement.

Avec ma tenue ?

Je m'appelle pas…

Zut, James Bond c'est l'autre…celui de mission impossible…c'est… ?

Etan quelque chose non?

Tanpis, on s'en fout.

Je ne suis pas lui.

Mini short attire les regards

Oui et les mains, on le saura.

Et les boucs, mais ça je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler.

Même depuis l'autre bout de la salle, je sens son regard sur moi…

Je nie l'affaire.

Il est lourdingue.

Un non, un niage et un wind ça ne lui suffit pas.

Je devrai écrire pas intéressé sur mon front.

.

Mais là, je suis obligé de compter sur son niveau d'alphabétisation.

.

.

.

Le mur est froid, ça fait du bien.

Ça calme mes ardeurs, mes envies de frapper quelqu'un.

.

.

Je souris

Agon déteint sur moi…

.

.

Le pari avec Monta donc…

Au premier de nous deux qui serait casé.

.

Le perdant aurait un gage à effectuer.

.

Gage décidé à l'avance :

Le perdant s'habille selon les désirs du gagnant.

Et va passer une soirée en boîte habillé dans la tenue choisie.

Pari on ne peut plus idiot.

Mais l'idiot que j'étais à accepté.

Bon et sincèrement, je ne pensais que pas Monta-kun arriverait à ses fins

C'est à dire, sortir avec Mamo-nee.

.

.

Ce que le gage ne stipulait pas était que je me retrouverai habillé comme ça.

Dans l'unique but d'espérer que je me fasse draguer.

Pour…

Me faire changer d'avis.

M'éloigner d'Agon et Unsui-kun.

Pour trouver quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un de mieux.

Selon leurs goûts.

Quand comprendront-ils ?

Sûrement pas tant que je ne leur explique pas clairement.

Que je ne leur montre pas clairement.

Mon choix.

.

Et ce soir, je leur dirai.

.

En fait je vais leur dire.

Maintenant.

Enfin, dès qu'ils arrêteront de me saouler sur cette tenue de gigolo.

Ouis parce que là, ils ont enchaîné du bouc sur mon short.

.

.

.

Ils parlent toujours dans le vide.

Et je me souviens de la manière dont ils ont découvert.

Ma relation avec les jumeaux.

Je ris.

C'était hilarant.

Et délicieux.

Et fatiguant.

.

.

.

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

.

.

.

Hum, j'ai chaud.

Je suis coincé.

Le soleil me tue les yeux.

J'ai chaud.

Et en même temps, je suis

Si bien.

Dans un cocon

De chaleur

De douceur

De dread locks

De…

.

.

Minute…dread locks ?

.

Yeux qui s'ouvrent.

Corps qui tente de se relever.

Nez qui sent.

Tête qui tourne à gauche.

A droite.

.

.

Cerveau qui ne reçoit plus d'informations…

Car trop d'informations ?

Grillage du neurone ?

.

.

Un mouvement de main me sort de mon état de zombie momie lobotomisé immobilisé, etc.

Je suis…

Je suis dans un lit.

Dans un lit entouré de deux beaux et magnifiques spécimens masculins.

Non je n'ai pas bu.

Oui je suis amoureux.

Nan ça ne m'a pas rendu aveugle.

Ils sont hot.

.

Je rougis.

.

Je me relève doucement.

Une main glisse de mon torse et tombe sur ma taille.

Elle enserre ma taille.

.

.

Dread locks

Agon d'un côté.

Un baiser sur la hanche.

Unsui-kun de l'autre

Qui me sourit.

J'aime son sourire.

.

.

Et là,

La réalité,

Me frappe.

Mes actions de la veille,

Me reviennent

En mémoire.

.

.

Je ne dois pas…

Ok, j'ai rougis.

Je me tortille.

J'ai mal.

Hum aux fesses.

Mes muscles sont en compotes.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

.

J'entends un rire.

.

Agon.

- Tu fais chier p'tite raclure. L'est pas l'heure de se lever.

.

Et là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

J'hésite entre reprendre mes bonnes (et mauvaises) habitudes…

Qui seraient de bredouiller une excuse quelconque.

Et cette partie, ce moi, au fond de moi, qui a agit hier.

Qui a permis ça.

Qui m'a fait devenir quelqu'un à leurs yeux.

Qui m'a donné de la valeur à leurs yeux.

Qui m'a permis d'être là aujourd'hui.

Si bien.

Si chaud.

.

- Mais j'ai chaud.

Et j'ai mal…

.

Je lui jette un œil.

Il est vraiment beau.

Sans ses lunettes de dragueur,

Sans son sourire de sadique,

Sans son air supérieur.

Il est beau.

En même temps, tout ça fait sa personnalité.

.

Je me tourne vers Unsui.

Il me regarde.

Il semble attendre la suite.

Sa main descend de ma hanche.

Il sourit.

.

Évidemment.

Impossible de rester sage entouré comme je le suis.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te lever. Unsui-kun est réveillé.

.

Je vois Agon ouvrir les yeux et se relever sur un coude.

Il me regarde.

Son regard change.

Il veut me dominer.

Me faire peur.

Ça ne fonctionnera plus.

Sauf…si je le veux.

Canaillou, moi?

Oui!

Je ferai tout pour qu'il, qu'ils continuent de me voir, moi Sena.

Et pas moi petit déchet.

Je ne suis plus un déchet.

.

.

- Hm

.

Je gémis.

.

- Haa.

.

Mes doigts se glissent sur le drap.

Mes dents font pression sur mes lèvres.

J'ai chaud.

Agon me regarde toujours.

.

Il voit la main de son frère qui me caresse.

Mes réactions.

Ma soumission

A ces caresses.

.

-Unsui-kun

.

Le drap file entre mes doigts.

Je suis exposé.

A son regard.

A leur regard.

Je suis si bien.

Je veux plus.

.

Mes yeux se ferment sur Unsui-kun et s'ouvrent sur Agon.

Regard de tempête.

Mauvais présage.

Chez Agon,

Ses yeux sont comme le temps.

Calmes

Mais ça va

S'aggraver.

Bientôt, je serai

Dans l'œil du cyclone.

.

Il ne bouge pas.

Unsui s'est assis.

Il me couche sur le lit.

Il m'embrasse.

J'aime quand il fait ça.

J'ai bien le droit d'être un peu fleur bleue avec lui.

Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai l'occasion avec Agon.

Qui sait ?

.

Il m'embrasse, me caresse, chuchote, souffle dans mon cou.

Mon torse est un lieu à baisers, un parcours à découvrir.

.

Sa langue suit les courbes de mon corps et m'incite à la débauche.

Je le veux

Tout entier

En moi

Sur moi

Sous moi

Je le veux

Partout

Tout le temps

Je les veux.

.

.

Il me retourne.

Ma tête s'enfonce dans un oreiller.

Agon regarde toujours.

Il ne bouge pas.

Je l'ai vu tendre la main du coin de l'œil

Me frôler

Et la retirer.

Chacun son tour ?

Je souris.

.

Ils vont devoir partager.

Même si

Ça ne me dérangerait pas

D'être occupé par eux deux.

Je rougis à cette pensée.

.

-Haa.

.

.

Unsui-kun est

Doué de ses mains.

Doué de son corps.

Hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le laisser agir à sa guise.

.

Ses doigts me pénètrent.

Je retiens un hoquet.

Une larme perle au coin de mon œil.

Ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

C'est toujours douloureux d'hier.

.

Agon rit.

- Tch, ptite raclure, te l'avais dit, fallait te reposer correctement.

.

Son visage se rapproche du mien.

- Oublie pas, après, c'est mon tour.

.

Je le vois se lécher les lèvres.

.

J'en bave déjà d'avance.

.

Il se rassied confortablement, contre le bord du lit.

Et je vois

Son sexe tendu

Impatient

De désir pour moi.

.

Je sens Unsui qui retire ses doigts.

Il embrasse ma nuque.

Semble chercher mon approbation.

Continue.

Vas-y.

Mon corps tremble.

.

Il comprend et me pénètre.

.

- Haa

.

Ça fait

Mal

.

Il va et vient.

.

Mais ça passe.

Doucement.

.

- Alors c'est comment p'tit frère ?

- Étroit …si bon.

.

Je souris et me redresse.

.

Je regarde Agon.

Je lèche son membre.

Un sourire dragueur vient orner mes lèvres.

Oui, je suis aussi

Comme ça.

Charmeur, enjôleur

Joueur

.

.

Mes bras soutiennent mon corps à présent.

.

Unsui accélère.

Mon bras accroche le sien, celui qui me caresse.

C'est si bon.

Je vais exploser.

Son corps contre le mien.

Son souffle dans ma nuque.

Sa langue le long de ma colonne.

Ses cris rauques.

Mes gémissements.

Ses va et vient.

.

Tout ce dont j'ai pu rêver un jour.

Se réalise

A cet instant.

.

La main d'Agon arrête les caresses sur mon membre.

.

Pourquoi ?

J'allais

Jouir.

.

Il me fait non de la tête.

.

- N'oublie pas. Le prochain à te donner du plaisir, c'est moi. Je suis meilleur que mon frère…en tout. N'est-ce pas, U-chan ?

- Tu rêves. Hun, Sena-koi. Hun, tu es si étroit haaaa. Je vais…

.

Unsui-kun agrippe mes hanches.

Je veux jouir.

Avec lui.

Je ne peux pas.

.

.

Mais…

.

Je fais ce que je veux.

S'il veut me voir prendre du plaisir.

Ce ne sera pas en prenant un raccourci.

Un chemin débroussaillé par Unsui-kun.

Il devra se débrouiller.

Trouver

La voie

Lui-même.

.

Unsui explose en moi et je le suis.

.

.

Je retombe sur le matelas.

Des étoiles dans les yeux.

Unsui-kun est définitivement très doué.

.

Agon n'est pas content.

Je m'en fous.

J'ai besoin d'air.

J'ai chaud.

Je reprends mon souffle.

.

.

Doucement la chaleur me quitte.

Je me redresse et j'inspire.

Une odeur de nous me remplit.

Je souris.

Unsui-kun m'embrasse.

Agon me tire vers lui.

.

Le souffle me manque toujours.

Agon me tient par les cheveux.

Il me toise.

Il m'écrase.

Pourtant, je ne me laisse pas faire.

.

- Montre le moi.

- Te montrer quoi, ptit ?

- Que tu peux être aussi bon…

.

Je suis fou, il va me tuer.

Pour l'avoir provoqué.

Pour l'avoir contredit.

Pour lui avoir désobéi.

Je suis fou mais je m'en fous.

J'aime ça.

J'aime ce moi avec eux.

Je les aime eux avec moi.

Si différents, si semblables.

.

Agon me fait un sourire…

Je suis dans l'œil du cyclone.

.

Ça va chauffer pour mon matricule.

21-Sena

Sir, yes sir !

Venez ici !

J'arrive, sir.

Garde à vous !

Yes sir !

.

Oui, je sens l'excitation qui revient.

Agon reprendra du début.

Et même il aura une tâche plus ardue.

J'étais excité en m'éveillant ce matin.

Il part de rien.

Mais c'est un génie.

Il y arrivera.

Je le sais.

J'en suis sûr.

.

Il me pousse, je tombe sur le dos.

Il me surplombe.

Se glisse en moi.

.

- Je vais te chauffer ptit. Tu vas me supplier. Tu vas pleurer. Tu regretteras de m'avoir provoqué.

.

Regretter ?

Jamais.

.

Il me mord dans le cou.

Mes mains sont dans son dos.

Je veux accentuer ses poussées.

Il se glisse hors de moi.

Non.

.

Il sourit.

- Non ?

.

J'ai parlé tout haut ?

Sa bouche est sur moi.

Partout.

Pas un endroit de mon corps n'est épargné.

Et ses mains.

Qui réveille mon désir.

.

A nouveau, je le sens en moi.

.

Il joue.

Il s'amuse.

A me voir bouger, supplier, à me voir chercher son contact.

A me voir tenter de l'empêcher de partir.

A me voir l'accueillir a nouveau.

.

.

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
I ain't happy,  
I'm feeling glad_

.

.

.

Agon s'arrête.

Je tends l'oreille.

.

_G__ot sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but  
Not for long  
The future is coming on_

.

- Mon gsm…

.

Je tente de me relever.

Agon me cloue au lit.

- U-chan, bouge toi !

.

Unsui tend mon portable à Agon, qui me le tend.

Après avoir regardé qui est mon correspondant.

Bien sûr.

.

.

Il sourit.

- Décroche.

.

.

.

.

- Sena, où es-tu ? Hier, tu ne nous as pas attendu ? Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit. Ta mère...

.

- Mamo-nee, tout va bien.

.

Agon sourit. Il bouge en moi.

Non.

Pas avec Mamo-nee au bout du fil.

.

- Continue, ne fais pas attention à moi.

.

- Sena, tu es chez quelqu'un ?

- Mamo-neechan, tout va ..haa, bien.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que…

- Non, haa, c'est rien, ne vous inquiéééétezzz passsssssssssssssssss.

- Sena, Senaaaa ?

.

Agon a accéléré ses caresses sur moi.

Je ne vais plus tenir.

Ses yeux me défient de raccrocher.

.

- Haa…

.

Unsui me regarde en souriant.

Il ne fera rien.

Décidément, ils font la paire à deux.

.

J'entends Mamori qui appelle Hiruma-san.

- Merde.

.

Agon s'est arrêté.

A ma tête, il a du comprendre …

Ses yeux me questionnent.

.

- Fucking minus, t'es où ?

- Je …

.

Le portable s'évapore de ma main.

Agon.

.

- Hello

- Fucking Dread ?

- Uèp. Ne t'inquiète pas Sena est près de moi. Tout va bien.

- Près de toi ? Si tu l'as blessé,…

- Ho mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas blessé. Il est plutôt…/ poussée/ allongé…/ poussée/ sous moi…/ poussée/ et très consentant. Haa.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne savais pas, tu me déçois. Ton réseau d'information n'est plus ce qu'il était. Sinon, pour ton info, il nous aime moi et U-chan. Ha Sena-kun, tu es ….si bon…

.

Agon jette mon gsm.

Au loin, j'entends Hiruma-San qui crie et tire des coups de fusils.

.

Cela m'importe peu.

Agon a repris ses caresses.

Qu'il accélère.

Ho

- ouiiiii

.

Il est aussi bon que son frère.

.

Il se préoccupe, s'occupe de moi et mes yeux croisent les étoiles une seconde fois.

Du fin fond de mon bien être, je le sens se vider en moi dans un cri étouffé contre mon épaule.

Ses dents mordent ma peau.

Une marque ?

Que je porterai

Fièrement

.

.

.

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il est toujours là.

En moi.

Contre moi.

J'ai du m'endormir.

Lui aussi.

Je sens une respiration dans mon dos.

Unsui-kun.

.

J'essaye de bouger.

Je suis fatigué.

.

- Dors.

Agon.

- Mh.

J'hoche la tête.

Je l'embrasse.

.

Je ferme les yeux.

.

La situation n'est pas plus claire qu'avant.

Mes amis sont au courant.

Mamo-nee va sûrement croire qu'ils m'ont drogué.

.

Ce qui n'est pas faux.

Mais je les aimais avant ça.

.

Hiruma-san va sûrement me fusiller, me bombarder, me mitrailler, …

Et le reste…

.

Les trois frères vont me sortir des « hu, huu, huuuhh ».

.

Peu importe.

Là, tout de suite, ça n'a…aucune importance.

Mon visage repose contre Agon, mes jambes sont emmêlées dans celles d'Unsui-kun.

Leurs bras autour de ma taille.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les explications auront lieu…plus tard.

* * *

Hellowwww,

La suite.

Il n'y a plus qu'une partie après celle-ci.

Elle est écrite mais je fais durer le plaisir (le jour où j'ai posté le chap 4, j'ai écrit jusqu'à 2 heures du matin pour être sûr que ce soit écrit et qu'il n'y ai plus qu'à relire binaise sinon le courage s'envole).

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.

Merci pour les commentaires, je ris toujours autant en les lisant...pauvres tas sanguinolents...

(Pour la folie post-sieste: t'inquiète Boutroule vient de refaire le sol de ma chambre en version papiers de cours étalés partout.)

Luka, toujours en mode Ya-ha.

écoute Blur: Woo-Hoo

mange une glace à la vanille et avec des ptites groseilles du jardin: miam)


	6. Mini Short M'excite

Chers lecteurs, chers fans, cher tout le monde qui a lu et aimé cette fic, (non je me la pète pas- mouarf)

Terrible nouvelle:

Voici la fin.

Ne pleurez pas, il y en aura d'autres...j'espère...(moi implorant la "God Inspiration Impulse" et Mère Courage Mdr)

Persos pas à moi mais aux auteurs, etc de Eyeshield 21.

Attention, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien.

Relation entre hommes, si ça ne vous dit rien, faites un petit clic pour retourner sur vos pas. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Persos dont le caractère (et les attitudes et actions) est (sont) légèrement différent(es) par rapport au manga.

Vous êtes toujours en boîte: Sex Baby Sex de _Superbus_, c'est à eux. Déchainez-vous! _Oh Yeah!_

Commentaires en fin de parcours...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La tête des autres quand je les ai revus.

Quand ils m'ont auscultés sous tous les angles.

Quand ils m'ont vu en compagnie des jumeaux.

Quand ils m'ont pris à part...

Pour éviter de se faire taper,

Trucider,

Enterrer,

.

Par Agon

Et Unsui-kun.

.

_Rire_

.

_Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal  
Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,  
Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,  
Et voir si ça leur plait,_

.

Les questions qu'ils m'ont posées.

Ma réaction.

Lorsqu'en

Mémoire

M'est revenue

La manière dont

Ils l'ont appris.

Lorsqu gênée, Mamori-nee n'osait aborder le sujet...

De moi,

Dans leur lit,

Gémissant,

Sous Agon.

.

La tête de Monta-kun

A mon affirmation

Que oui

Ils sont ce que je veux.

Que non

Je ne les laisserai pas.

.

Le regard d'Hiruma

Son cerveau qui calcule

A toute allure

Les bénéfices qu'il pourra en retirer.

.

.

_ Elle dit de lui que c'est un garçon facile,  
Mais elle ne s'est pas regardée,  
Je crois bien que dans son lit ça défile,  
Et je crois que ça lui plait,_

.

.

Ma tête, quand deux semaines après, ils ont ressorti ce pari.

Désenchanté.

.

Et là, je me retrouve, habillé en gigolo contre un mur.

.

Je ne changerai pas de mecs.

Le seul problème.

Je les aime.

Ils le savent.

Ils aiment passer du temps avec moi

Au lit ou ailleurs, tant que l'activité tourne autour de leur sexe en moi.

D'eux deux sur moi, en moi.

De moi sur eux, sous eux.

Qu'importe tant que nous sommes ensembles.

Tous les trois.

.

_ Sex baby sex, ils trouvent que c'est un délice, baby sex._

.

M'aiment-ils ?

Me considèrent-ils comme leur 'petit ami' ?

J'aimerais.

Depuis deux semaines, je repousse l'échéance.

Introspection powa…je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger.

Sur la situation.

Les sentiments.

Les miens, les leurs.

.

.

Saleté de lumière qui m'aveugle.

Qui me montre.

Qui me cible.

Je suis la cible.

Petit short en est le centre.

Visez, et ratez moi.

Ecrasez vous contre le mur.

Votre but ne sera jamais atteint si je suis ce dernier.

La porte vous est close.

Je ne suis pas d'une maison close.

Ou alors,

Je n'ai que deux clients.

Affaire très très privée.

Trop pour vous.

.

.

Je ne remarque pas

Le regard du bouc

Le départ de mes amis.

Leur rencontre

Leur discussion

Leur approbation

.

.

.

.

Leurs sentiments?

Là aussi, je dois leur demander au plus vite.

Ce soir, j'irai les trouver,mes jumeaux, je les réveillerai s'il le faut.

Je dois savoir.

Histoire que je ne me fâche pas avec mes amis pour rien tant qu'on y est.

Parce que même si j'ai arrêté d'être idiot.

J'aime toujours qu'on fasse attention à moi, qu'on me protège.

J'aime être aimé et désiré.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours.

.

.

_Il dit qu'elle a souvent les lèvres qui glissent,  
Elle met trop souvent du gloss,  
Il aime les filles aux cheveux longs et lisses,  
Pour que ce soit lui le boss,_

.

Une main se glisse sous ma chemise.

Ha!

.

.

_ Sex baby sex, ils trouvent que c'est un délice, baby sex._

.

Le bouc !?

Que fait-il là ?

.

- Tes amis m'ont dit de prendre soin de toi.

.

Mais ils déconnent.

Prendre soin de moi?

Il va me violer sur place oui.

Vu comment il me colle.

Vu comment sa jambe s'est glissée entre les miennes.

Vu la manière dont il me regarde.

I'm chèvre, ...I'm a chèvre ué...

Chèvre récalcitrante.

Le bouc ne gagnera pas la partie.

.

Non!

.

Je le repousse.

- Non pas cette fois. Tu es à moi. Ton ptit cul n'ira pas plus loin.

- Arrêtez, j'ai déjà _quelqu'uns_.

- Et mon cul c'est du poulet.

.

Ouiiii, dégage maintenant, va voir d'autres poulesssssss.

.

- C'est pas une blague, lâche moi.

.

Sa main descend vers mon short.

Je me débats.

.

- Tu es si beau. Depuis tantôt, ton ptit short me fait de l'œil. Je n'ai qu'une envie.

Sa main emprisonne la mienne contre le mur.

.

- Te défoncer le cul.

Il effectue un mouvement de hanche.

.

-Te faire crier.

Sa bouche s'approche de mon cou.

.

-Te faire gémir.

Son autre main tente de me chauffer.

.

-Et tu vas aimer ça!

Par dessus le short, il emprisonne mon sexe.

.

Et parler vulgairement est censé me donner envie ?

- Vire ta main de là!

.

.

_Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal,  
Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,  
Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,  
Et voir si ça leur plait_

.

.

Il ne bouge pas.

Bordel !

.

Venez me chercher.

.

Mes amis, la bonne blague.

- Lâche moi.

.

Il essaie de m'embrasser.

J'évite.

Ça l'énerve.

.

- T'arrête de te tortiller, tu me chauffes à mort là.

_ Sex baby sex, ils trouvent que c'est un délice, baby sex._

.

Je veux pas.

Je veux pas.

Je veux pas !!

.

Il s'approche à nouveau de mon visage.

Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai beau être moins naïf qu'avant, contre sa force, je ne peux rien faire.

.

Sa main sur mon poignet me fait mal.

Je vais finir encastré dans le mur.

'_Ici fut écrasé 21-Sena. Nous retiendrons longtemps ses magnifiques jambes et son ptit short. Paix à son âme_.'

Vive l'humour.

Mais dans cette situation, mon rire est amer.

Mes yeux sont troublés par des larmes qui menacent de sortir.

Fait chier!

.

.

.

Son poids contre moi disparaît.

Mes jambes me lâchent.

Deux bras me rattrapent.

J'ouvre les yeux.

.

-Unsui-kun?

Je me jette dans ses bras.

Si c'est un rêve, je pète un câble.

Non, son odeur.

La nervosité me donne envie de pleurer.

Non, je ne dois pas être faible devant eux.

Sa main caresse mon dos.

.

-Sale con, qu'est ce tu croyais faire ? Oser toucher ce qui est à moi !

.

Je relève la tête.

Devant moi.

Agon dans toute sa splendeur.

Dans toute sa furie.

Le cri du lion.

La rage éclate.

Il y a 1000 fois pire qu'être dans l'œil du cyclone.

Le bouc est en train de l'apprendre.

Il finira en chaire à pâtées.

Juste bonne pour les vautours...

.

J'enfilerai bien un déguisement de cheerleader...

Agon, Agon, Agon!

.

- Il est pas à vous. Depuis tantôt, il danse seul. Ses amis m'ont dit que c'était ok.

.

.

Le type se mange un coup de poing.

Il s'écroule au sol.

Agon le prend par le col, prêt à le tirer dehors pour lui régler son compte.

.

-Agon

.

Ses yeux croisent les miens.

Je l'appelle.

Il comprend.

Que je veux partir.

Rentrer

Chez eux.

Être avec eux.

.

Un dernier regard au bouc.

.

- Touche le encore une fois et t'es mort. Et fais passer le message à tes potes, à tout le monde. Sena Kobayakawa nous appartient à moi Agon Kongo et à mon frangin Unsui Kongo. Clair?

- O..ok.

.

.

Agon vient vers moi.

.

.

Il me toise.

Fait chier.

Je ne veux pas

Redevenir

Un déchet à ses yeux.

.

.

- Viens là ptit raclure.

.

Il me prend dans es bras.

.

.

Who.

J'ai du manqué quelque chose.

Il me défend, il me console. Il me rabaisse pas.

Ptet qu'il m'aime en fin de compte.

.

Je pense mieux comprendre les sentiments d'Unsui-kun que les siens.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'ont dit...

.

.

- Senaaa

.

Monta-kun, Mamori-nee et Jumonji rappliquent.

.

Hiruma-san arrive derrière eux.

.

Là, ça va mal se passer…

Agon va tuer quelqu'un.

Il les fusille du regard.

Il se tourne vers Hiruma-san.

.

- Merci d'avoir appeler sale con.

- Hum, tant que le physique du fucking nabot est ok pour les matchs, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est ce qu'on a convenu, non ? S'il lui arrive une merde, garde à toi fucking dreads et toi aussi fucking gentil frérot.

- Tch.

.

.

.

.

Ho

Hop

Holaaa

.

.

Stop.

Arrête sur image.

Petit retour en arrière.

Play.

.

Hiruma-san a passé un pacte avec Agon?

.

.

Dites moi que je rêve.

.

- Par contre vous deux là, les tourtereaux, essayez encore une fois de caser Sena avec quelqu'un d'autre et ça va être votre fête, capiche ?

.

Du Agon tout craché.

.

- U… Oui.

C'est moi ou Monta est caché derrière Mamori?

A croire qu'elle s'est trouvé un deuxième petit à défendre.

Je ne dois pas

rire.

.

.

- On y va.

-Sena-kun, tu ne dis rien, tu les laisses faire. Si ça tombe, c'est un coup qu'ils ont monté. Tu ne dois pas sortir avec eux. Ils vont finir par te blesser.

.

.

.

.

Wo

Ho

Hop

Holaaa

Oui ça recommence et là, clairement,

Mon côté gentil va aller se faire voir.

C'est la fin!

Ils vont comprendre une fois pour toutes...

.

- Mamo-nee, preums, je sors avec eux, et ça ce n'est pas négociable. Ils ne m'ont ni drogué, ni menacé ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Je les ai poussé à sortir avec moi. Deuxio, arrête de me surprotéger comme ça. Clairement je n'en ai plus besoin, je sais ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Je les veux eux et maintenant. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Monta-kun. Tertio, ce sont vos conneries qui ont failli me blesser ce soir. Tu n'acceptes pas ma décision, tu essayes de me pousser dans les bras d'un bouc et après tu l'autorises à me violer sur place. Dis moi que c'était une blague.

- Mais…non. Je pensais juste…

- Pour ce soir, arrête de penser, ça me fera des vacances. Demain je t'aurai pardonné, mais là, arrête, où je vais finir par frapper quelqu'un.

.

Je me tourne vers Unsui-kun.

- On y va ?

.

.

Pas besoin de réponse, ils m'entrainent vers la sortie.

.

.

Dehors, le froid m'assaille.

Ce ptit short n'est pas pratique.

Je m'arrête.

.

- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

.

Agon et Unsui-kun se retournent vers moi.

- C'est quoi cette question ptite raclure ? On n'est pas assez bien pour toi… on aura tout vu.

.

.

- C'est juste que

.

.

Mince, je veux pas qu'ils le prennent mal mais…

.

Unsui-kun s'approche de moi.

- Nous sommes avec toi.

Il m'embrasse.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

C'est si bon.

C'est si chaud.

.

- Hééé, partage surtout pas U-chan!

- C'est ce que je fais, Agon. Je le prends pour moi tout seul. Si tu le veux aussi, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Agon se rapproche.

Il me colle contre lui.

- Tu es à moi, que je te revois plus te trémousser à moins de trois mètres d'autres mecs. Encore moins habillé comme ça.

.

.

YA-HAAAAAAAA

.

Ce veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire.

C'est jamais très clair avec lui mais c'est mieux que rien.

Samba du slip, houpla les bananas.

Ils m'aiment.

Enfin, je pense.

De toute façon, je doute que cela soit exprimé autrement.

.

La discussion au lieu finalement.

.

- Donc on sort ensemble. Je suis à vous, vous êtes à moi. Vous n'irez pas draguer des autres filles ?

Regard vers Agon.

- T'as tout compris p'tit. Au fait, ce soir, ça va être ta fête …ce mini short…ça m'excite…t'as pas idée.

Il se lèche les lèvres.

Son regard change.

- Tu ne le porteras plus que pour nous, Sena-koi.

.

.

C'est idiot mais la seule réaction possible maintenant est

.

De rougir.

.

.

Ya-ha !

.

* * *

Zi End totale, à tout jamais.

Là, je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour après ça.

Je n'ai pu faire qu'une bonne fin.

Il le méritait le tcho Sena. Enfin de mon avis. (En même temps je n'aime pas ce qui ne finit pas vraiment ou qui finit mal.)

Pour ceux qui ne s'en doutent pas: et mon cul c'est du poulet , ça signifie quelque chose du genre 'tu te fous de moi' ou ' c'est cela, mais bien sûr' bien que le signification varie légèrement suivant les situations. Ironie powa. Et mon expression favorite que je lâche minimum 5 fois par jour..peut être moins depuis que quelques uns ont tenté de vérifier son application réelle. (pas d'explication à ceux qui n'ont pas compris, le rating M est là à cause de l'explication...non, je dèc)

.

Dernières réponses aux commentaires reçus:

- Kyni: un jour, je piquerai les mangas à mon frère, te les passerai. Tu verras, Hiruma parle vraiment comme ça dans le manga: fucking vieux ( Musashi le kicker), fucking gros lard ( Kurita le centre de ligne), fucking gros lard junior ( Komusubi dans la ligne aussi) , les fucking frères Haha ( Jumonji, Kuroki et Tagano , ligne également), fucking singe (Monta, receveur), fucking chauve (Yukimitsu), fucking nabot (Sena running back), fucking manager (Mamori) quasi toute l'équipe à un fucking surnom. Et ça s'applique aussi aux joueurs des autres équipes... Quand j'ai lu le manga la première fois, fucking est passé dans mon vocabulaire en tant que mot quasi-favori XD

- Artemis: oui ici c'est le dernier chapitre. Je cogite pour d'autres fics. Et pourquoi pas avec Shin (si c'est de lui que tu veux parler en disant "isberg blanc et bleu" ). Je ne vois que lui, de grand, blanc et bleu, d'une force assez énorme et dont le seul but dans la vie est de s'entrainer pour arrêter 21-Sena :p Non, non, pas obsédé pour un sous le garçon.(ironie)

Ou alors tu parles de Takami qui est également très grand et fait partie des Oujou White Knights.

-Herkal: si jamais tu fais un fanart. Si tu veux, je modifierai une présentation de ce chapitre ou d'un autre auquel cela se rapporte pour intégrer un lien ou un moyen de voir ton oeuvre. Où je mettrai ça dans ma page de présentation. Histoire que tout le monde puisse profiter de ton talent . (bon sauf si tu ne veux pas évidemment) il n'y a pas d'obligation ;p

.

Si vous avez un peu de temps: un dernier commentaire sur cet écrit est le bienvenu.

En remerciant tout le monde d'avoir lu ce que mon crazy brain peut imaginer...

A une prochaine,

Luka

Ya-ha

Em èn Em's Powaaa (de toutes les couleurs)

(MnM's)


End file.
